vfkinsiderfandomcom-20200214-history
July 2011
VFK Canada Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Friday, July 1st, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, July 2nd, 2011. Today is Canada Day! If you are a Canadian, you will definitely be thinking about fireworks, cookouts, warm weather and spending time with your family. However, Canada Day is not just about picnics, sparklers and having a big birthday party, there is a long history associated with the celebration. On today's quest we will look at the history of Canada Day! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and the Canada Day Pin 2011! 4th of July Ball! Our 4th of July Ball is a great way to celebrate Independence, Freedom and the Joy of Summer! The 4th of July Ball will start at 8:00 P.M. Eastern Time (5:00 P.M. Pacific) and will last until 10:00 P.M. Eastern Time (7:00 P.M. Pacific) on July 2nd, 2011! There will also be a 4th of July Ball on Sunday afternoon, July 3rd from 3:00 P.M. Eastern Time (12:00 P.M. Pacific, 8:00 P.M. in the UK) to 5:00 P.M. Eastern Time (2:00 P.M. Pacific, 10:00 P.M. in the UK) Watch for the new outfits and attire for the 4th of July Ball! You won't want to miss picking up your exclusive Party Favors at the end of the 4th of July Ball! VFK Fourth of July Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 3rd, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 4th, 2011. On July 4th, we celebrate the birthday of the United States of America, also called Independence Day. On this day in 1776, the Declaration of Independence was adopted by the Continental Congress. This famous document announced that the thirteen American colonies were independent states separate from the British Empire. By signing this document, 56 men pledged their lives, their fortunes and their sacred honor. Some of these men gave their lives in the war for independence, most lost their fortunes, and all preserved their sacred honor. On today's quest, we will look at the brave signers of the Declaration of Independence. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Fourth of July Independence Day 2011 Hat! VFK Fourth of July Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. lilnavygirl 1:04 2. ElloPoppet 1:40 3. ExtremeScarySky 1:46 4. TunaSalad 1:57 5. Catie_Girl 2:10 6. Drift 2:16 7. LizzyKitty 2:27 8. AstroWaves 2:33 9. tracksunnygirl 2:34 10. CuteStarPluto 2:37 11. AquaEnchanted 2:43 12. mrchickenboy 2:52 13. Muddymudkip 2:55 14. MistyWaters 3:13 15. StrangeSuperBoy 3:13 16. BillyMays 3:13 17. Minnie_Me 3:13 18. iamabigdisfan 3:19 19. NeonMagicJazz 3:21 20. tinathebattle 3:22 21. RealMaximumFire 3:25 22. iTaylors 3:27 23. TheaterGirl 3:34 24. clarinet_rocks 3:36 25. wildsplashstone 3:39 26. EmilyAwesome 3:55 27. Golden_Warrior 3:58 28. iSwim 4:06 29. sterlingsterling 4:07 30. AwesomeMagicalGirl 4:18 Fourth of July 2011 Fireworks! Start your Fourth of July right with Mega Mines and Sparklers, only for a limited time! Fourth of July 2011 Fireworks will arrive in Merlin's Magic Shop at 7:00 PM Pacific Time (10:00 PM Eastern Time) Sunday July 3rd! VFK July Fourth Mini-Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 4th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Saturday, July 5th, 2011. Today is July 4th! This day commemorates the birth of the United States. It represents not just a Declaration of Independence, but a philosophical revolution. The American Revolution changed the idea of government altogether. The Fourth of July reminds us that in this land, it was determined "that man is born with certain God-given rights; that government is created and managed by the people." Government has only the powers granted to it voluntarily by the people. On today's quest, we will take a look at July Fourth. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Fourth of July Independence Day 2011 Pin! VFK Fourth of July Furni Explosion! As we celebrate the Fourth of July this afternoon, watch for patriotic furni releases! There will be new furni coming to the Gift Shoppe all afternoon, so you won't want to miss any of the excitement. The new Fourth of July furni is perfect for creating the ultimate Fourth of July party extravaganza room for your Fourth of July celebration! Fourth of July 2011 Glow Star Hat! A special treat for all you Pyrotechnicians out there! The Fourth of July Fireworks Game is awarding a special Fourth of July 2011 Glow Star Hat to everyone putting on a complete firework show! So have a blast, blasting off the Fourth of July Fireworks and grab yourself an awesome Glow Star Hat too! Fourth of July Extravaganza! Race to launch your firework first at HOST_Firefly and HOST_Bunny's Rocket Launch! And win a Patriotic Beach Umbrella Chair the perfect place for your Fourth of July Teddy Bear! Mintie's Jumping July Jubilee Jungle! Join Mintie on another hair raising adventure and find your Fourth of July Teddy Bear in the rain forest! Watch the Event Calendar for your local times! Fourth of July Star Chairs! Show your patriotic side with these magnificent Star Chairs! Great for any Fourth of July picnic, party or gathering these Star Chairs provide a comfy place to sit full of Fourth of July fun! The Fourth of July Star Chairs will arrive in the Gift Shoppe at 5:15 PM Pacific Time (8:15 PM Eastern Time) Monday July 4th! VFK Teddy Bear Picnic Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 10th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 11th, 2011. Today, July 10th, is Teddy Bear Picnic Day! The popular song, "Teddy Bears' Picnic" consists of music written in 1907 by the American Composer John Walter Bratton. The charming lyrics were composed much later in 1932, by the Irish songwriter Jimmy Kennedy. Many musicians have recorded this beloved children's song which has retained its popularity over the years. So, grab your favorite teddy bear friend, find a comfortable grassy spot, and let's have an awesome Teddy Bear Picnic! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Picnic Teddy! VFK Teddy Bear Picnic Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. JingleJangle 1:37 2. coup_de_grace 1:43 3. GRUMPYG 1:46 4. CuteStarPluto 1:46 5. allyforever 1:52 6. iamabigdisfan 2:10 7. SilverChamp 2:12 8. Minnie_Me 2:19 9. flaming_ice 2:25 10. GoldenCzarina 2:34 11. wildsplashstone 2:48 12. Osmello 3:03 13. GetReal 3:07 14. NeverEnding 3:12 15. PrincessOfTheDelphin 3:13 16. madamemagical 3:13 17. captainwesker 3:46 18. kassyrocks 3:49 19. SkyLight 4:19 20. Lady_Rae 4:28 21. Azul_Flames 4:33 22. Ghost_Captain 4:54 23. bengal_tiger 4:54 24. marshmallowtopping 5:16 25. rainbowtears 5:22 26. WizardMerlin 5:22 27. soular 5:25 28. sleepyfancywatch 5:31 29. Visionizing 5:33 30. Guest177458 5:34 VFK Surf's Up 2011 Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 17th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 18th, 2010. Surfing, the exciting sport of riding the waves, has enabled surfers to challenge the awesome power of the ocean since ancient times! When surfing became a sensation in the mid 1900's, an entire culture grew up around riding the waves. Out of this sport arose a tide of music, movies, and even an entire language which caught generations in its wave! On today's quest, let's head for the sea shore and explore the awesome world of surfing! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and and your choice of a Light House - Striped or a Light House - Spiral! VFK Surf's Up 2011 Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ExtremeScarySky 1:13 2. Drama_Diva 1:19 3. Guest20599 1:43 4. BillyMays 1:52 5. iamabigdisfan 2:04 6. Adam_rocks 2:04 7. CuteStarPluto 2:04 8. EatTheCheese 2:09 9. flaming_ice 2:16 10. peace_love_sing 2:16 11. mrchickenboy 2:22 12. Cheer_Zebra 2:25 13. RealMaximumFire 2:27 14. allyforever 2:30 15. Lola 2:52 16. Minnie_Me 2:58 17. wildsplashstone 3:01 18. DanielleSporty 3:01 19. Bamboo 3:07 20. Sparkle_Plenty 3:12 21. smilely 3:13 22. Glowz 3:13 23. Genie 3:18 24. BlackHeartz 3:22 25. iLuvDance 3:28 26. HoneyBrownEyes 3:34 27. Wavey 3:36 28. NeverEnding 3:40 29. SuperFootballKing 3:58 30. LionJonathan 4:04 VFK Strawberry Quest 2011! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 24th, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, July 25th, 2011. Strawberries have a long history and are one of the most popular berries ever! This sweet berry has been known since ancient times and has been used for a variety of purposes. It has been used as a fragrance, added to baths and put to medicinal uses! On today's quest, let's head for the closest strawberry patch and explore the world of strawberries! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Strawberry Chair! VFK Strawberry Quest 2011! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. DiamondMai 1:33 2. Purple_butterfly 1:34 3. Cookie_Monster_Rocks 1:36 4. SilverChamp 1:43 5. iamabigdisfan 1:43 6. GRUMPYG 1:52 7. Catt 1:58 8. LittlePanda 2:19 9. wildsplashstone 2:22 10. mrchickenboy 2:24 11. SkyLight 2:31 12. alexthealex 2:36 13. MagicPurple 2:45 14. MysteriousZ 2:49 15. elegance 2:58 16. InvaderDragon 3:01 17. LionJonathan 3:03 18. alexberry 3:04 19. captainwesker 3:10 20. Minnie_Me 3:10 21. MagicTime 3:13 22. teddybearstar 3:28 23. madamemagical 3:31 24. Majorcutediva 3:34 25. KindleLove 3:51 26. goldenwolves 4:10 27. Hoops 4:22 28. MissAliceCullen 4:40 29. RainbowLOVE 5:04 30. sterlingsterling 5:19 VFK Cotton Candy Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, July 31st, 2011 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, August 1st, 2011. Today is National Cotton Candy Day! This unofficial holiday was created to honor the popular and delicious fluffy, cloud like candy. Cotton candy is simply sugar with added coloring. This light airy candy, usually available at fun summer events such as fairs, carnivals, festivals and the circus, has become a symbol of summer fun. On today's quest, we are going to look at the long and sweet history of the melt-in-your-mouth confection, Cotton Candy! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Cotton Candy Sign! VFK Cotton Candy Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. LittleLoveBug 1:10 2. GoldenCzarina 1:16 3. CuteStarPluto 1:33 4. GRUMPYG 1:52 5. Minnie_Me 1:55 6. SouthernDiamond 2:03 7. EmeraldElphaba 2:07 8. Guest23282406 2:10 9. MagicTime 2:13 10. DiamondMai 2:13 11. LittlePanda 2:15 12. Nocturne 2:24 13. iamabigdisfan 2:33 14. mrchickenboy 2:43 15. pink-pup 2:46 16. ReRelaxation 2:57 17. MagicalWishes 2:58 18. wildsplashstone 3:04 19. Aquarainbow 3:16 20. Blue_Boy 3:22 21. Destiny_Gurl 3:24 22. RoxyChicLexi 3:46 23. madamemagical 3:48 24. sterlingsterling 3:57 25. colonialman 4:09 26. GetReal 4:13 27. rainbowtears 4:25 28. Jumpie 4:30 29. Poorbe 4:40 30. Genie 4:58